


Michael the content cat.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: + Jack, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Raychael heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael becomes a cuddly, purring mess when he's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael the content cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

It was late, Ray knew that. Everyone but Michael, Jack and himself had gone to bed. He and Jack sat on either end of their large sofa, controllers held tightly in their hands as they stared in concentration at the screen. What had started out as an innocent challenge between the two had suddenly become a tournament. To begin with everyone had gathered round them and placed bets and cheered both Jack and Ray on. Now they were all sleeping soundly in the shared bed. They were there in spirit though. Gavin had left some of his feathers all over the couch and both Ray and Jack themselves. Ryan had been the one to kick over the bowl of cheetos and he’d left them on the floor for everyone to step on. Geoff had left the stuffed version of his minecraft character in between them and had said it was for ‘morale support.’

 

 

Though everyone had thought Ray would win, he and Jack were actually quite even and the bunny hybrid was actually becoming quite frustrated. He kicked the coffee table insistently while Jack laughed heartily beside him.

“C’mon, Ray – it’s just a game.” He attempted to soothe as he beat Ray once again. The bunny’s ears twitched and he shook his head,

“No, rematch.” Ray demanded. Jack sighed and picked up his controller from where he’d set it down beside him.

“Okay, one more.” Jack agreed half-heartedly. He relaxed against the couch and let his tail flick lazily back and forth across his leg. He decided that this time he wouldn’t try so hard. Ray’s sensitive ego was a lot more important to him than actually winning the game.

 

 

Michael, who had been hanging around the kitchen in search of food, returned a few minutes later. Jack and Ray heard him before they saw him. The cat hybrid was purring rather loudly as he stepped boldly in front of the screen as Jack and Ray played. He nudged at Ray’s arm until the frustrated Puerto Rican lifted it and then he merely dropped into his boyfriend’s lap. He curled himself against Ray’s chest and stretched out his legs so that his toes pressed comfortably into Jack’s thighs.

“Oh, okay.” Ray muttered as Michael made himself comfortable, still purring as he fisted Ray’s shirt and rubbed his face against it. Jack laughed at the cat hybrid and playfully pinched his toes. Michael huffed and pulled them from Jack’s grip before he let them relax again.

“Someone’s being a cuddly kitty.” Jack teased as Ray concentrated. Michael smiled lazily and let his head lull to the side.

“I’m tired.” Michael muttered sleepily as he continued to purr.

 

 

Michael loved cuddling up with his boyfriends. He could have gone upstairs but everyone had fallen asleep long ago and it wouldn’t be the same. Sitting here in Ray’s arms, though he forced himself there, was a great feeling and Jack’s soft thighs made perfect pillows for his toes.

“If you’re tired go to bed.” Ray replied rudely before he broke out into a cheer and startled the content cat hybrid. Michael hissed before he relaxed again with a scowl upon his face.

“Be quiet.” Michael complained as he tried to recreate the comfort he’d had not moments before.

“He can stay here if he wants, Ray. He’s not throwing off your game.” Jack joked.

“Yes he is, his purring is distracting and he’s too warm and… god damn it Michael I died!” Ray whined. He flopped back against the couch in defeat. Jack laughed as he sat up and eased the controller from the lad’s hand.

 

 

“I think it’s time we stopped.” Jack said kindly. Ray watched the controller leave with a longing expression but he didn’t protest. With Ray’s hands free he let one drop into Michael’s curls. He didn’t move it or do anything with it but Michael began to butt against the palm of his hand insistently. Ray smiled as he started to thread his fingers through Michael’s hair. He paid special attention to the cat’s ears. Jack merely watched the pair. His arm stretched across the couch and he cupped the back of Ray’s neck.

 

 

Ray leaned back into the warmth of Jack’s palm as he turned to sleepily smile at him.

“Should we all head to bed?”Jack suggested kindly. Ray sighed before he nodded and let his eyes flutter shut. Jack laughed at him and shook his head. His mane ruffled as he did so. “I meant let’s go upstairs and sleep.” Jack reiterated. Ray’s eyes scrunched a little tighter and he shook his head.

“Carry me.” He insisted sleepily. Jack snorted.

“I may be strong but I’m not that strong. I can’t carry you and Michael upstairs.” Jack said. Michael murmured at the mere suggestion.

“Don’t, we’ll sleep here.” Michael decided for both him and Ray as he stretched out a little more. Ray agreed without saying anything at all. He let his head lull to the side and wriggled to relax into the couch a little more. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes at the both of them.

 

 

“Well, you can sleep on our lumpy couch but I am going upstairs.” He declared. His boyfriends didn’t say much else. “When you wake up in the morning and complain about bad necks and backs, it’s not my fault.” Jack added. Ray and Michael didn’t humour him with a reply. Jack couldn’t just leave them on the couch though. One of Gavin’s favourite blankets was draped across the armchair. It was a nice soft one with a child’s cartoon character on it (Gavin has said he’d bought it for its softness, not the character. Nobody believed him). Jack stole it from the chair and opened it up. He laid it across both his boyfriends and made sure that he tucked it around Michael’s wriggling toes. He dragged as much of it as he could over Ray although honestly, Michael acted more of a blanket for him. Satisfied that neither lad would freeze to death Jack left them to go upstairs.

 

 

The rest of their boyfriends had created a giant cuddle pile in the middle of their large bed. Ryan lay in the centre and his horns nearly touched the headboard. Geoff was cuddled on his left. The other gent had tangled his legs with Ryan’s and his right arm wrapped across Ryan’s chest. Gavin lay on Ryan’s right on his stomach. His wings extended across Ryan and off the side of the bed. Geoff’s fingers fiddled with the feathers as he dreamt and Jack couldn’t help but find the entire scene adorable. Jack decided that trying to get in beside Gavin would be a terrible idea and he didn’t want to hurt the Brit. So he walked around and lifted the duvet beside Geoff. Thankfully, Jack had already dressed down that day and so he didn’t have to change into his pyjamas. One of Geoff’s eyes cracked open.

“Where are Michael and Ray?” Geoff asked sleepily as he turned to cuddle against Jack instead.

“They’re staying on the couch. They refused to move.” Jack explained. Geoff snickered.

“They’re going to complain in the morning.” Geoff remarked.

“I know.” Jack smiled. It was something they’d have to live with.


End file.
